


Family In The Shadows

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Vampire Diaries/Originals [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline is a boss ass bitch, F/M, klaus is devil, things going down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Many think her weak, not fit to rule beside the infamous Hybrid King. No one realized just how fitting it was, that she would be just as deadly and ruthless as her mate, the Angel of Death beside the Devil Incarnate. Loyalties will be tested, families destroyed, blood spilled and all for a baby vampire who nobody thought could rule.Also on my fanfic account





	1. Chapter 1

The candlelight flickered across the quiet halls and rooms, lighting just enough to see, but these creatures, these monsters, did not need even the soft glow of them to navigate through the castle like mansion. Hushed voices in corners, the soft rustle of tiered petticoats and heavy embroidered skirts and soft but heavy footfalls of boots on the floor were the only sounds could be heard. For a vampire kingdom it was far too quiet. Most on edge, fingers fidgeting and eyes glancing for any sign. This was big night, one of royal caliber. The King has found a Queen.

For the last century the Hybrid King had ruled over all, from the small city of New Orleans where he took back his first kingdom, all the way to the Canadian border. It was still America….only to humans. They has no idea that there was another, higher power above them. The vampires, the werewolves and even above them, the Originals. From border to border they ruled with heavy hands and uncaring eyes for those that dared come against them.

Times had changed, the world curling backwards in the times. Reverting back to ancient customs and laws. Long ago the oil had run out, the fall of the world as the air grew thin from the pollution its uncaring protectors put forth for decades. Technology was prevalent, but at a high cost, not every single 12 year old could have a cellphone. It was turning into dog eat dog and who better then to take over the dark shadows of society then the true monsters? That was no trouble for the Originals, they had spent hundreds of years primitively and slipping back into the role was easy for them.

They were a small family and from the outside of the supernatural, would look normal, if not a bit nasty to each other. Three brothers and little sister, forever and always they say. They were well known for their own acts of cruelty. Each with a different way to torture and kill those lesser.

The King was a tyrant when needed, otherwise his kingdom was prosperous. Many of vampires and wolves under him were rich beyond compare. There were guardians for young wolves left abandoned by parents or Vampires in transition that weren't authorized. He made it possible for them to choose their fate, to go through transition or die. The hybrid was a cruel man to any that crossed his power, but he was not so cruel as to leave his kingdom in shambles or poverty. He saw far too many races and countries fall too quickly and he refused to let his own fall, at any cost.

…

(Klaus Mikaelson. How the name sends shivers down the spines of any who hear it. But he wants it that way. To be feared is better to be loved, and he works hard to be feared by all. He is the original hybrid, the first. And he was delighted every time he snarled that many would scream and drop to their knees, begging for mercy. Mercy that would not come from his hand. Elijah was usually the voice of reason in situations that became out of hand, but sometimes even that wasn't enough to curb his hunger for death.)

Klaus spent nearly a hundred years doing two things. Bringing his kingdom out of the ashes and making his queen realize what she was, a Queen. Caroline had given into him decades after he had taken back New Orleans and he couldn't have been made happier. He had now built her a kingdom to rival the queen over a thousand years ago. And tonight it was finally ready.

He ran his hands over the dark wooden box on his desk once more. Inside was a crown befitting royalty. Thin silver banded over sapphires and diamonds. Something elegant but strong and true to its wearer. Perfect for his beautiful Caroline, the light of his world.

She had changed some over time, taken to liking the monster deep inside her. Now feeding freely from the vein, but she never killed or compelled them. But she is no stranger to death at her own hand. Many times rogues have come after her and finally she got sick of being the victim. Blood stained her nails and her fangs were always poised when an attack came. She loved being powerful and free, forever young. Over the many years her eyes now held a wonder of the world, the light that had once flickered in the blue orbs now shone bright as day in the darkest of nights.

Now as she sat in their shared bedroom of nearly fifty years, he couldn't help but smile as a few stray tears slipped down his cheeks. She had stayed with him this long and holding the box in his hands he felt another small weight off his shoulders. That he would be loved for eternity, by his Queen.

….

Rebekah combed through Caroline's long hair once more before pulling the pins from between her lips and pinning the golden locks atop Caroline's head. "Caroline, darling, hold still. We're going to be late if you keep fusing over your hair again."

(Ah, the little sister. Rebekah, with fine yellow hair that shone in the sun. She was thin, a bit shorter than her elder brothers but always had a grace and air about her that screamed royalty. Her walk was always as if she had a crown on her head. Little sister's anger and weak heart were her downfall, and the downfall of any man or woman that came between her and her 'true love' at the moment. Her hands are stained red while her tears fall behind closed doors.)

Sighing, Caroline closed her eyes and counted backwards from fifty. She was always fussing about her hair, over the years it had grown so much but she couldn't bare to cut it, but it was so hard to handle some days. Hanging nearly to her thighs it was a mass of gold curls and waves. "Just hurry up Bekah...you know it drives me insane being away from him this long..."

The elder vampire knew all too well whom Caroline as talking about. Caroline and Klaus had become inseparable and it really was a rare sight that they weren't together. "Hush up, I'm almost done." With Rebekah's own hair reaching well past her hips, she could understand the hassle.

Growing close to the bubbly blonde was easy after that doppelgänger had made herself human and Caroline refused to speak with the bloody twit anymore. Then, after she had come to live with them, they had become attached at the hip.

Giving a soft humph, Caroline waited until her new sister was done with her hair before jumping up and starting her pacing again. She was nervous, and that was putting it lightly. Most knew of her presence here with the Originals. Of the fact that king Klaus had a newborn, though not really anymore, vampire at his side. Many thought it rumor and for that she was thankful, those who thought that were smart and never tried to attack or kidnap. Others were foolish and had openly attacked, injecting with wolf venom and vervain. Attempting to make the kingdom weak. It never worked, they died soon after.

But the supernatural community didn't know what was happening. They only knew of the ball, the celebration. Not that Klaus was crowning Caroline queen tonight, above everyone else. She chewed lightly on her perfect nails, the skirts of her dress were coiling around her as she paced.

"Calm down sister, it's going to be alright. What better queen could they have then you? You're so-"

Rebekah's next words were cut off.

"Full of light." Klaus appeared in the doorway, his sense for Caroline telling him she was distressed and he came running, only to find her just nervous again. Rebekah took that as her cue to leave and scurried out to go to the ballroom/throne room. "You are a queen, and not just any queen, My Queen, Caroline." He flashed to her and stroked her cheek lightly with his fingertips, she instinctively leaned her into his hands. Having his touch calmed her immensely.

"Am I ready for this? I don't know what to do! How to run a kingdom!" She was babbling a bit and he could see the anxiety in her blue depths. Placing both his hands on her cheeks, he forced her to look at him as she stilled.

"You, Caroline Mikaelson, are perfect. You are light embodied. You are the glow in the morning sun and shining light in my darkest nightmares. My sweet, Caroline, you are a Queen. And you will be fine. I will be with you every step of the way. Just be yourself, sweetheart." Caroline sighed softly and nodded in his hands, His words shocking her back to herself and her confidence refilled.

A soft knock on the door made them look up at Elijah. "It's time"

(Elijah was the eldest. Tall and refined with hazel eyes that spoke kindness and honesty. He would always keep his word, until it suited his family better to break it. One to never get his hands bloody unless absolutely necessary. But sometimes he relishes in the blood and gore, it's a side of himself that only the lowest of the low are pleasured with and it's the last thing they see.)

…..

The chattering and soft noise for the ball room shut down the moment the double doors opened at the end of the room. Vampires, werewolves and witches alike made way as the Original family made their way towards the other end. Many bowing low as they passed and some giving deep bows of their heads. All knew where their place was.

At the other end of the room there were now five thrones. Four looked medieval in their materials. Old weapons were melded together, forming new shapes as they were made into thrones. Swords, daggers and axes could be told from some angles. But the single new one did not. And it made the watchers and onlookers a bit nervous. It was of marble looking make, white in its purest form, it almost shone next to the others. An intricate display of blue, red and white stones were inlaid into the arm ends and the crown of the chair.

As each original took they place, Elijah first to the right of the kings huge throne, Rebekah to the outside of the white throne and Kol immediately to the right of Elijah, it left the two empty in the middle.

(The mischievous Kol. Oh what stories his body count could tell. The party boy, loose cannon of the family. Middle child syndrome hit him hard and, as a result, he loves to cause trouble within the family just to get a rise out of his elder brothers. Kol can rip out a spleen for being given a funny look, or if someone didn't know who he was. Maybe they nudged his shoulder in passing. Those who know of Kol's actions know to steer clear, follow every order and pray to some god that they may survive the encounter.)

Soft whispers were forming up as the silence rang forth, a hand raised from Elijah had them stopped as Klaus brought someone out on his arm.

She was gorgeous, in her blue and white gown that flowed out behind her. She was latched onto the king's arm, head held high as she walked beside him. It was shocking to many, Klaus never let anyone walk to his side, only family. He kept walking her to the end of the room. The whispers were growing now.

Klaus kissed her hand, softly running his lips over her knuckles and the thin silver band on her left hand. Leading her up to her throne he smirked to himself as the tiny gasp escaping her lips as she looks upon it. He made it purely for her, the white; the shine.

Whispers grew into talking, talking grew into soft growls of nervousness from the crowd as he led the vampire onto the steps and toward his throne. She stood before it and turned with him. Sweeping out his arm he looked down upon the hundreds of supernatural. They were in silence now as he opened the box a servant brought him.

Pulling out the thin crown, he showed the crowd, they knew what it meant. He slowly turned and Caroline tucked her chin in slightly, only bowing to her King, as he placed the circlet on her golden head. The crowd erupted into half cheers and half scream and growls as she was silently declared Queen. All the Originals stood and bared fangs at the lessers.

"She is family." Kol spoke first, nearly attacking the crowd at their audacity to insult her so quickly.

Some of the growling dies down, only to be replaced by accusations of her origin. She wasn't fit to be queen.

"Enough!" Elijah's booming voice mixed with Klaus' deep commanding snarl was enough to quickly silence them all.

"The crown upon her head and the ring on her finger are not enough for you? I have chosen a queen, and had she been anything like me…..God have mercy on your souls..."Many took steps back, sensing the alpha's command as law.

"She is y-" Caroline's soft touch on his arm had his attention. The spectators gasped softly to themselves as she openly touched the king and her heart was not on the ground rolling.

Caroline took a step down onto the steps and set her bright eyes on the gathered hundreds. They were eyeing and glaring at her. It was nothing new, being married to the Original Hybrid did that to a girl. "As my Husband has said, I am your Queen. And whether you accept that or not is your decision. I cannot stop him from decapitating every single one of you if you so choose for your fate to be that way." She tried to stare down as many as she could and pride filled her as some of them backed down at her gaze.

"I suggest you make your choice now." Caroline turned her back on them all and took her place back beside Klaus. He took her hand and she exhaled slowly as her anger dissipated at his touch.

A lone voice was heard over the masses. "Long live Queen Caroline!" It was Stefan, raising his glass as he walked forward, Lexi close to his arm as she too called it out. Slowly the people started to say it, then it became a roaring shout that shook the halls.

"Long live the Queen." Klaus whispered into her ear as they all one by one sat in their thrones, looking out over the cheering mass of the supernatural that they all ruled.


	2. Chapter 2

Only a few days had passed since the coronation. Many of the people having accepted their new fate as they bowed down to yet another ruler. They feared the king and his court too much to anger them if they didn't favor the new queen. While others were already thinking of foolish ways to revolt and take down the ruling royalty: tired of their harsh laws and rules. And, while the majority of the vampires were against the new queen;

The werewolves seemed to have fallen in love with her. Adhering to their alpha's words as if they were decrees. But it was so like Caroline to fall into the hearts of everyone who caught a glimpse of her. She was light in their world of darkness and death. Klaus had seen it decades ago and had yet to make Caroline believe that she was the shining light. His light.

Caroline slowly became accustomed to being out in public with Klaus or the rest of the royal family. She had been keep in safety and seclusion for years now, making sure no one knew about her or could use her against Klaus in any way. She had resisted at first, but after several attempts at her life, and a few more werewolf bites later, she relented and accepted her gilded cage for the time being. Now, being seen throughout the main city and the walls of the grounds by everyone passing by, she felt exposed and open, it didn't sit well with her.

She was often clinging to Klaus' side as much as possible until business called him away. She would then switch brothers, staying near Elijah or Kol, even Stefan and Lexi would keep her company when everyone else was busy. Which seemed to happen more often than she liked. Klaus hated leaving her alone for a moment, so had Rebekah keep a close watch on her and often sent Elijah or Kol away from their meeting so they could watch her.

Stefan didn't like all the added protection for Caroline. The whispers were already circulating that she was weak and protected constantly because of it. Caroline wasn't weak and they all knew it, at least the Mikaelsons and close friends did. She was soft hearted yes, with a conscience no vampire or werewolf had. But weak…weak she was not.

Heading upwards to Klaus' study, Stefan adjusted his cuffs on his sleeves and walked in without knocking. Klaus never cared when he barged in anymore, he couldn't stop the younger vampire if he tried.

"Klaus…" Giving a bow of his head to show his allegiance, Stefan looked up at Klaus. "There are rumors circulating of Caroline's strength, they think she is weak and I fear an attack is coming soon." He went on, without a breath, and waited for a response. The glass in Klaus' hands shattered and, as glass dug into his closed fist, the hybrid kind didn't even flinch or blink.

The king started pacing and sharp growls were slipping out of him. Over the years his true hybrid nature unveiled itself and some days there was no line between man and monster. His eyes glowing a bright gold laced with black veins as he stopped and locked eyes with Stefan. Even his friend knew the ways of the wolf and lowered his head, not looking Klaus in the eyes as he waited silently for a command.

Klaus snarled and growled, his power bearing down on Stefan like a weight on his lungs, forcing him to stay put and hold his breath. The thought of Caroline being harmed was forever in the front of Klaus' mind. He had kept her secret for so long, for her own protection and now it seemed that it may have backfired on him. Now the people thought her weak. She was anything but, she was fiery and full of spirit and life. She could be as lethal as himself if she was pushed far enough. Maybe that's what he needed, for her to be pushed enough to show her cruel side.

"She will have her chance to show them all, my queen is not weak, she is strong and she will destroy them all one day with her golden light..." Rubbing his hands over his face and releasing Stefan from the pressure of his power, Klaus leaned on his desk with his hands. "Lower the guards that follow her for today, make these idiots think that maybe she is open for attack. When they do decide to go after her, I want you there to take them in. we shall have an execution, and she will decide their fate. "

Taking that as a dismissal, Stefan flashed out of the study to find the other Originals. If Caroline was indeed attacked then they needed to know that the attackers weren't to be killed yet. Racing through the halls and corridors as he searched for Elijah or Kol. A silent shadow came to run beside him and he smiled as Lexi's extremely long hair flowed next to his arm.

Slowing his steps and turning into an empty room, Lexi shutting the doors behind them as Stefan checked for prying ears or eyes. "We have to find the princes, they need to know not to kill nay attackers of Caroline's. To keep them alive for her judgement." The words spilled from his lips moments before they crashed onto hers.

Gasping for breath, Lexi pulled away. "You mean we're to let them get to her?"

"No no! Just knock them out, she has to decide their fate. They're losing faith already and Klaus thinks it's a good idea to have her pass judgment" Lexi finally understood, she loved Caroline dearly and would rip out a throat if anyone looked at her sideways, Stefan had seen her do it.

"Now where was I...?" Stefan leaned in and pulled her back in for a deep kiss before Lexi pulled away and laughed softly.

"I think you need to warn the others, I'll find Rebekah." She placed one last peck on Stefan's lips before she flitted away like a summer breeze and Stefan followed after, in search of an Original.

Out in the gardens, Caroline, Kol and Elijah were sitting among the flowing vines of a giant willow tree. The branches almost enclosing them as they laughed and spoke under the light breeze. Multiple hybrid guards were scattered among the branches and grounds, always close to their queen.

Elijah caught a flash of sandy brown hair and looked up to find Stefan, a little winded, standing in front of them. "Stefan!" Caroline's squeal of excitement ran through her as she attempted to pull herself up quickly in the heavy gown she was in. The dark blue cloth getting caught up under her feet and, even for a vampire, she was clumsy in her haste.

"Easy there." Stefan caught her arm the same second Kol grasped her other and caught Caroline before she fell in a heap in front of them.

Caroline, laughing softly and standing straight, dusted off her skirts and bit her lip, embarrassed. "I'm not used to these formal gowns, they're way too heavy!" She complained, giving a look to Elijah who simply smirked and shook his head.

"They're proper for a lady of your status, Caroline. Besides, Rebekah will have your head, and mine, if you are caught in anything she didn't approve of." Elijah looked to Stefan, he wasn't supposed to meet and take Caroline back into the walls for a few more hours, the look on the Salvatores face said he needed to speak in private. "Kol, watch Caroline, Stefan and I need to speak for a moment. Nothing to be worried about, Caroline." He gave her a small smile and Stefan repeated the gesture, nodding his head that everything was fine.

Sensing something must have been a little bit off, she let it go. There was no use in picking an argument right now out in the open and it wouldn't help her figure it out either. Lexi will tell me later, she thought. As both of them flitted off, Kol tried distracting her by playing I spy and telling stories of his last visit to California. Only half listening, Caroline tried to listen to where they had run off to, not finding them she noticed something else. The normal amount of guards was thinned out, down to two or three instead of ten. What on earth...?

Elijah returned with Stefan, both darting their eyes out to where she had located the guards a moment ago. Strange... Kol looked up and asked Stefan to walk with him and go look for Rebekah, both leaving Caroline alone with Elijah. The moments passed by before she spoke again.

"Something is going..." Elijah's look of reprimand had her lips frozen around the next words from her mouth. "Here is not the place?" His nod had her sighing and running her hands over her long braid of hair.

"May I escort you back to your rooms, Caroline?" Holding out the crook of his arm to her as he asked softly. After taking a moment, Caroline took his arm and had him pull her out of their small alcove of vines and tree limbs, into the bright sunlight and out of the shadows. Her hair glowing like honey in the light, reflecting off her small tiara of silver and blue jewels glinting.

Keeping her voice so only Elijah could hear her, she spoke softly. "So the whispers are true then? They believe me weak?" Elijah didn't respond and Caroline had her answer. Lexi had told her of the rumors already circulating, but Caroline had thought she made a good impression at the ceremony. Apparently not a good enough one. "Elijah, dear brother, let me walk myself. I know the way and I would like to get this over with quickly." Her voice held a small order, it was light, but it was her mating to Klaus that had her words become law. Even if she didn't realize it yet.

Elijah stood for a moment and then smiled, taking her hand and bowing slightly as he left her to her devices for the first time in a long while. He wasn't really gone, he would stay close, hidden in the shadows until something happened. Standing there for a moment, Caroline geared herself for whatever could be coming and made her way back through the rest of the gardens to towards the steps that would take her into the walls.


	3. Chapter 3

As Caroline walked she thought of how her life had changed so much over the years. After the fuel crisis in 2023, the entire country went into chaos for a while. Riots, revolts, the government went into shut down, martial law took over and then things started to quiet down a bit after a couple years.

For vampires and the supernaturals, it was a dream come true. No one batted an eye if there was a mass murder or few people with ripped out throats, they all blamed the crazy humans. Even she, with a conscience and refusing to feed of the vein, decided it was better for them to forget her attack than to die at the hands of another. She grew to relish in the bloodlust, and that was how Klaus had stumbled upon her. He had kept his promise to never return to that town, but that town had been demolished years before. Outside of New York he found her, fang deep into a biker in an alley. And she didn't resist him anymore, she couldn't, his entire existence called out to her and she wouldn't deny herself happiness any longer.

Now, nearly a hundred years had gone by and she never wanted to leave his side, the love they felt was still new to them. Every day, a new touch, a new experience, nothing grew old between them and they never felt tired of the other. Her fingers began to lightly play with the wedding ring on her left hand, the thin silver band with red rubies, and a larger diamond set in the middle.

Suddenly all noises stopped in the halls, frozen, she listened with all her hearing abilities. There was no noise, no breeze flowing from outside, no sounds of chatter, no rustling of cloth or servants, nothing. Flicking her eyes around, she noticed her guards were backing up from her, a look of sorrow on their faces as they seemed to fight the movement.

Shadows coming towards her turned into men, a quick whiff of her sense and she could tell one was wolf and the other vampire. She didn't recognize them, there were thousands of the night walkers living just around the city now, no way to keep track of them all now. They came towards her slowly, encircling her. She didn't react, they thought that odd, she didn't cry or beg or ask what was wrong.

Slowly Caroline let her nails become long sharp claws, a trick Katherine had taught her years ago, keeping a smile on her face as she watched them circle her. This was when her demeanor changed, light no longer swirled around her, it actually seemed to grow darker as darkness fell over her face, her sweet smile turning into a cruel smirk full of fangs. The two men shook it off, she was acting, this woman was weak, still young in her 100 years or so, they were older, stronger, and could take her out no problem.

As the wolf went for her jugular her hand caught him around the throat, holding him up effortlessly as he struggled and snapped his fangs at her, hoping to bite her and inject the venom into her lily skin. "That won't work mutt," the insult to his lineage had him snarling and clawing at her hand wrapped into his throat. "I'm immune to your venom now." While dealing with the wolf Caroline wondered why she hadn't been winded from the beck, turning her head she saw Elijah holding onto a limp body of the vampire, his neck hanging at a very odd angle.

Caroline turned back to the wolf, her nails sinking into his neck and pressing against his veins as she smiled up at him. "Caroline, Klaus asked for you to pass judgment in front of the council and the rest of them." Elijah's voice rang out and snapped her out of her trance, the scent of blood making her vampire features spring out from her eyes and fangs slip from gums.

Elijah came up and covered the wolfs mouth, knocking him unconscious as he threw the bodies down on the ground. Her guards now appearing beside Elijah, sorrow on their face as they knelt in front of her. "My Lady! Forgive us for not protecting you! We were under order to let the attackers make the first move and then move in..." both were shaking in their breeches, Caroline could smell the fear rolling off of them. Fear not of her, but of Klaus and Elijah if they made mistakes. Their lives were important to protection but could easily be replaced with a flick of the wrist from an Original.

Caroline shook her head and reached out to pull them lightly to their feet, the shock evident on their faces as she smiled at them. "It's fine, I knew it was going to happen I suppose, though some more warning would have been preferred, dear brother." Caroline let some anger slip into those last words, knowing it would make him feel horrible for keeping her out of the loop. The guards spilled over their words and promises to never let another come near her and she waved them off to silence them. "Please, it's fine, I'm fine and untouched. You did what you were asked and did not fail."

They were still shocked, hands clasped over their hearts as they bowed and didn't look up from the floor. Elijah clasped Caroline's outstretched hand and nodded for them to take the bodies into the throne room, they vanished quickly. The two walked in silence as he escorted her back to the main hall, new guards replacing the others and Caroline almost missed them, they were the most familiar through her years of living here.

Caroline scowled as they walked closer to the doors. "You should have warned me further, I despise being kept in the dark about anything, you know this." The hurt spilled from her words and it made Elijah hang his head and sigh, bringing his hand clasped around hers, he set her palm on his heart.

"Sister, please forgive me but I thought it best if you were left to your own devices. It will never happen again, cross my heart..." Sighing softly, Caroline took her nails and drew an x across his heart, already healing under the light welts under the shirt but it would be a promise he could never break now.

A presence made itself known in her mind and she knew it was Klaus, taking her hand from Elijah's she went through the doors toward him. Ignoring everyone in her way and causing several lower royals to gasp at her rudeness and unladylike behavior. She didn't care, she needed to be in his arms before her mind become clouded with the darkness again. Before her thirst for death overcame her heart of good.

Klaus jumped from his marble throne and flashed in front of her, causing her to rail into him and he nearly picked her up, skirts and all, as he hugged her tightly to him. Open displays of affection from the king were never seen and it caused the large room to go utterly silent. Mouths agape and eyes wide on their face as he stroked her cheek so tenderly, the hand that filleted skin from muscle, could touch her like that and she was not afraid or compelled.

The shadows instantly began to fade and Caroline exhaled in relief as she started to come back to herself. Her bloodlust was something she could control normally, but, in the event that she was in danger, her vampire side took over and forced her human mind into the recess of her soul. Klaus could bring her back to herself every time.

The king steered her up the steps onto the throne stage and sat her down in her white seat. Tucking a stray lock of curl behind her ear and smiling down at her. "My Queen, are you alright?" He asked in the smallest whisper, only for her, nodding she exhaled again and her smile slowly came back to her lips.

Finding her alright, Klaus took his own seat, his hand outstretched to hold onto Caroline's as he leaned forward in his seat and bellowed out in the crowd gathering. "Bring me the rest of the councils and my family, bring everyone in here as fast as you can and do it now." Chaos erupted as vampires flashed out to find others, werewolves took off running and witches were left trembling in the corners as they huddled around and called to others of their kind to come.

Klaus and Caroline watched with dark eyes as their people rushed and the room quickly filled. Those who dared look Caroline in the eyes were reprimanded with a sharp growl from the king and they turned their head so fast they could have broken their own necks. A smirk appeared on Klaus' lips, he liked to put them all in a frenzy for a supposed temper tantrum of his. Elijah joined them moments later, followed by Rebekah and Kol, Stefan and Lexi taking their places in front of Caroline on the bottom of the steps.

As the majority of anyone that could be spared filled the huge room, packed full with no room left over, Klaus stood and sneered down at the two bodies who were just starting to wake. "You think me deaf to the rumors? The whispers that escape your lips? The words that affect my queen and in turn affect me? You fools who think it wise to form any plan to attack my wife? Your queen?" Klaus was going to continue on, but Caroline's hand yet again landed gently on the crook of his arm, his fist loosening and relaxing under her touch.

"My king speaks truth, do you think me weak?" Her eyes flashed a dark red and stayed that way, her anger was getting to her again. Klaus let her rant, they needed to see how quickly her light could turn to blackest night. "I promise you, I am not weak. I have survived countless attacks, staking through my own heart, werewolf bites where venom courses through my very veins until I kiss the angel of death." Her fangs had slipped out and she was now standing elegantly with her eyes the only thing betraying her real feelings.

"You will all die, in a mere instant, if you so much as look at me wrong again. Do you realize I have been the only thing keeping most of you alive throughout the years? My words consoling my king, your king, to not kill you all and drain every last drop of your blood, to make the lands of this kingdom run red with it?" Sneering, Caroline grabbed the wolf who attacked her, grabbing him by the arm and snarling at him to be still as she reached into his chest, slowly, to grip onto his heart.

"Do you see how easy it is for me to do the same?" She pulled gently, making it painful, making the pain last as she ripped each artery and vein from the organ to pull it out, holding the heart in her hand as she licked the blood streaming down her forearm. She looked deadly and beautiful.

"Niklaus is your worst nightmare, I'm the deadly daydream you all fear...Bow!" Her hiss and command shook the hall, the hybrids, already knowing her true self, had dropped to their knees long ago, soon vampires and werewolves alike were dropping to their knees and hanging their heads.

Taking her time as they all watched, the council with mouths agape as they saw how truly deadly she could be, Caroline tsked and picked up the vampire with her finger under his chin. Making him look her in the eye as she blinked blood red eyes at his now trembling form. "I am your queen, and you can love me or hate me, as long as you fear me..." Instead of going for his heart, she ripped off his left arm, tossing it onto the dead wolf and she smiled at the vampires screams of agony. Next went the other arm, and finally she reached into his gut and pulled out his intestines, blood spewing all around her in a beautiful pattern as Klaus looked on with pride at his lovely wife.

Gasps and screams erupted from the crowd as she left the vampire bleed out for a moment. He wasn't dead yet and they all knew it, the poor bastard hadn't even fainted yet, the pain was so intense. Picking her skirts up Caroline showed her stiletto heels on her feet. A deep blue matching her dress but she wasn't showing off her shoes, she was showing that the heel was pure wood, oak in fact. Pointing it on his heart, she gave a slow push and looked out over the crowd as she sunk the wooden heel into the vampire heart, killing him.

Klaus watched on with pride as his queen showed her true self, the monster inside of her angelic face as she killed without thought. Her face darkened as shadows crept up around her, the light in her flickering away to the darkness surrounding the crowd. The vampire now lay dead under her feet, her heel sunk into his heart like a delicate stake. Seconds passed by in silence as she met eyes with every single person she could. Her gaze frightening and demonic as they quickly looked away, or were so overcome by fear that they didn't blink or move from her locked eyes.

Pulling back her leg, Caroline straightened out her skirts and brushed the drying blood off of her hands, looking down at it in distaste. Klaus came up behind her, picking up her hand and pulling it toward his lips, his tongue darting out to taste the life blood as his eyes turned golden behind her. Forever her protective mate and guardian, their king.

The hybrids were first to react. They weren't compelled, they simply knew what she was on the inside. 'Long live the Queen' others soon followed suit, chanting it out, the witches who watched it all with unblinking eyes, shot themselves to the ground and whispered their loyalty to the queen for their entire existence. For, in her, they saw the devil, just like her husband and king, and they would all die if they crossed either of them. And now, kneeling in front of their immortal royalty, they knew to never stray off their path, ever.

In the tables around the throne, the council of humans, vampires, werewolves and witches were all in shock. They had witnessed the timid girl become a frightening unfeeling monster in a matter of seconds. Her temper flared just as the kings, easy to boil over and spill about. Her angelic aura all but vanished in an instant, leaving the evil to surround her as she killed and let the blood run free of her victims. Plans had to be changed and loyalties had to be reevaluated.


	4. Chapter 4

Smutty content : you've been warned!

Klaus slammed Caroline up against the door of their main bedroom. The force knocking the wind out of her as she snarled at him, her skirts pushed up with his knee parting her own. He saw red as he looked at his queen, his wife, his mate. She was glorious as she decimated those vile low lives to nothing. And Klaus wanted to take her then and there, in the moment as she stood cloaked in shadows , in front of everyone gathered for them.

She writhed against him and it only made him love her more. He loved how she fought her every want and need to play along and fight back against his control and dominance. She would go but go kicking and screaming the entire way and he loved it. Soon enough she would forget to resist him and she would melt in his arms. His lips attacked hers in a bruising kiss, forcing the wind out of her lungs so they had to share the breath in his. Each fighting for a bit more control as they ripped and pulled at the clothes covering their bodies.

Snarling out his frustration at the damned fabric he released her lips, her face flushed and lips swollen with his forceful kisses, taking the sides of her corset he ripped it in half easily with his powerful strength. Leaving her gasping as she was bared in front of him in only her black silk drawers. A grumbled out snarl at him was all she said before flashing against him, wrapping her legs around his middle as she ripped off his own shirts, her hands gripping onto the mass of necklaces around his neck as she bared her delicate fangs at him.

Grinning like the devil Klaus slammed her back against the door, a slow growl building in his throat as his own fangs descended from his gums, a frightening double set of razor sharp teeth bared to his only love. She saw in his face, the angel of destruction, he tore apart and maimed and murdered for fun as he brings chaos throughout every country he lands on. It shook her to the core as she inhaled sharply and looked deep into those golden orbs of lust directed at her own bright yellow eyes.

"Gods I love you..." her voice was breathless barely above a whisper as she pulled him by the shoulders and neck back to her lips, not caring about the fangs filled with venom. Klaus snarled at her words, his entire being devoted to hearing her say that every time they spoke. His fangs clashed against her delicate feline fangs as they kissed as if it were their last. Both breathless and panting, refusing to give in to the other as they ripped off the rest of their clothes, not caring where they landed or how badly they were ruined.

Klaus flashed them onto their huge bed, right in the middle as he pressed his queen down into the sheets. Breaking their fevered kiss for only a moment, he caught sight of the glint on the pillows behind her head. The delicate looking crown and fallen off of her head as she was thrown onto the bed. Picking it up with care Klaus smiled at her and set it on the Bedside table.

"You wont be needing this for the remainder of the night love.." his fang filled smirk had Caroline biting her lip and pulling him back on top of her as she nipped at his bottom lip with her blunt teeth. Hearing the low groan slip from his lips was enough to spur her on. Flipping them over she pinned his hands beside his head as she peppered nips and kisses along his neck and under his jaw. Klaus despised being on bottom, clawed at his werewolf side to be dominant. With a growl he let Caroline have her moment of control, just a moment before he smiled, gave a wink and threw her onto her stomach on the dark silken sheets.

With a smirk the devil could be proud of, Klaus looked over Caroline's lily skin, her body pinned beneath his as she rocked her hips against him. The way her long gold locks fell over her back and shoulders and pillowed next to her face as she turned her neck to glance at him with love filled eyes. By the gods, how he loved her. The look of love and lust pouring from her sapphire blue eyes had him let loose a possessive snarl and run his hands over her bare back, nails lightly raking across her skin and causing her to shiver and groan out under his touch.

The way her body responded to him made his wolf, his inner monster, growl at its chains and demand to sink inside his mate, their mate. Because like she had accepted all sides of him, all of him, the beast, the man and the vampire, had taken one look and known that she was perfect for them.

Pinning her back down on her belly and chest, Klaus hands roamed over her backside with feather light touches, one hand sinking into her heir, twisting his fingers into the soft locks and pulling her up on her elbows. Turning her head, baring the right side of her neck to him. He could hear her little pants of breaths coming and going. The way her body shivered under him.

"Gods, do you know what you do to me woman?" his breath hot in her ear as he pressed his firm erection into her backside, hearing her little gasp just made him that much harder for her. Trailing his nose over her slender neck, tracing the mark, His mark. His fangs lengthened, both sets of curved razor sharp canines dropping down from his gums. He let her pant and tremble under him because he knew that she hated to wait for his bite. And the longer he waited, the more she squirmed and rubbed against him, causing him to snarl out at her and graze the deadly weapons over her soft, pale skin.

The tiny whimper escaping her lips was enough for him to stop teasing her, rearing back his head he snapped forward, sinking his teeth into her flesh and tightening his hold on her hair, holding her up as he moved against her backside with his groin. Her sweet blood sunk down his throat in slow pulls as she writhed under him, her fingers clawing at the sheets under them as she pulled and bunched the fabric under her fists.

He could never get enough of her. After all these decades with her, it was always like the first time. Never growing bored or tired of her, making their love stronger with every word, every touch, every thrust.

Releasing her neck, Klaus laved his tongue over the spot, it quickly healing as his fangs continued to graze her flesh, eliciting little moans and gasps from her lips. Letting go of her hair he ran his hand down her back, pressing down on her lower back just above her gorgeous ass, pushing her down into the bed as he moved down a bit and rubbed his shaft against her roughly. Instantly her legs spread more and she struggled under him to push her hips up.

He was teasing her gain, wanting her to ask and beg for it like he always did. They both knew she couldn't escape his grasp or his hold, even if that thought ever crossed her mind, which it never did. He was far too strong and even now, he was being gentle with her, careful of his immense strength and power over her weaker frame.

The scent of her was overwhelming to him, filling his sense with her sweet musk as she started to grow angry with him and his waiting game. She started to thrash more and snap out little hisses and snarls as he simply smirked down at her thrashing.

"Whats wrong love?" his tone gave him away, sounding far too happy and smug as she huffed and reached back with her nails to scratch at his stomach.

"What do you want sweetheart? Tell me..." softly he nipped and licked his way over her spine and back to her neck, trapping a few stray drops of her sweet blood that he had missed.

Her snarl answered him, making him chuckle darkly and his eyes flash to their bright yellow color. He loved it when she got angry at him, demanding what she wanted from him.

"You Niklaus, I want you...Now." her voice trailed into a command that had him snarling into her ear with his fangs close to her mark again, making her gasp and bare her neck in reflex.

In one swift movement he had flipped her onto her back, grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head and his other hand had grabbed her right thigh and hoisted it up onto his hip. He caught her eyes, the fiery blue shining brightly as the veins appeared lightly under them, dancing with a hunger only for him and with a possessive roar her pushed unto her to the hilt. Watching her face contort from surprise to pleasure and then into hunger as she bit her lip with those delicate looking fangs of hers and threw her head back onto the silken sheets.

Being immortal and eternally dead had many perks but this was one of the best. How her body was still supple and tight around him, no matter how rough h took her, no matter how many times in a day, she was always tight, always. He loved how she responded by baring her neck again, his mark on her neck turning a bright red where his fangs had pierced and shredded the flesh. Her chest pushed up into the air as she arched her back and tightened her legs on his hips.

"Caroline..." his groan made her open her eyes and she fell in love with him all over again. Klaus had given in to his entire selves, veins appearing, yellow eyes glowing with black flecks brightly and the teeth sprouting from his lustful grin was enough to make her come undone in a second. He was the devil in this moment, pure and evil and living her with everything he had. He lost himself in her and she in him until they were one. If he hadn't had pinned her down like this she would had leaned up and kissed him, fangs and all.

Pinned as she was, she did the next best thing. "I love you.." her whisper came out of panting lips and he started to thrust brutally into her, frustrations of the day being let out in the most primal way possible. Her head flew back into moans that grew louder and louder until the only thing she could say was his name, over and over and over. Screaming it at the top of her lungs and not caring that maybe the halls of the castle were ringing with her lustful cries for her husband.

His release was coming far too soon for his liking, but Caroline writhing beneath him was close to bursting. Her breathing was ragged and heavy,skin slick with sweat as she arched and curved her back like a feline in heat. Beautiful...was all Klaus could think as his mind was gone from logic to his girl under him.

He was close but ever the gentlemen, he reached down with his free hand, trailing his fingers over her curves and down her stomach to her mound. With the flick of his thumb Caroline jerked up and a silent scream erupted from her lips as she came so hard and so fast it shook him to his core to see her come undone like that, because of him.

With a roar that shook the walls he found his release in her. Slowing his thrusts to a gentle push back and forth at the base he stayed seated inside her. It was instinct to stay like that, the wolf in him desperately making sure she received every drop and none went to waste. A pang went through his heart that he quickly tried to push back into his mind. With being immortal comes a price. They could never have children and every few decades he would feel that pull again to do what his wolf demanded, and he couldn't. It was impossible for her.

Pushing away those thoughts to mull about later he hovered over her, watching her whimper and gasp at every tiny movement he made to her and in her. Her blonde curls stuck to her cheek and neck and chest with sweat beading down the valley of her breasts. She was a vision in the throes of passion and even in the aftermath of their love making when she looked a complete and utter wreck. She was beautiful, he loved seeing her sated and happy in the moments just after their release. It made his dead heart swell and pump his blood faster in his body.

Releasing her wrists, she stayed still, trying to catch her labored breath. With a soft kiss to her jawline he pulled form her, and got a strangled soft moan from her as she tried to pull him back to her. With a soft chuckle on her jawline, he kissed his way down to her shoulder and laved over her mark, making sure it healed properly.

"Easy love, rest" dropping to his side her pulled her back against his chest until every inch of her was curled against every inch of him. His arms came around her small waist to lock her in an iron unbreakable grip as he head lolled onto the bed and he smiles.

She really was exhausted. Even with her being over a hundred years old, he still had a millennium over her. Nuzzling into her neck, pushing her tangled hair out of his way as he set his lips against the healed bite mark. Closing his eyes and relaxing against her.

In this tiny moment he was just a man, with the love of his life, and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Because soon he would need to leave her to rest as he went back into King mode. Holding her closer to him, hearing her soft breaths that she was indeed asleep just made him that much more determined to keep her safe. Because there was something brewing in the shadows, his shadows. And he needed to teach whatever it was that he ruled the night and that this was his domain.

His lips curved into a demonic smirk, eyes darkening into black with a slight golden tinge as his fangs descended again. Nothing would harm his kingdom, his family and no one would look at his wife as a weakness to him anymore. He was the king and he wasn't stepping down until his dying breath. It was amazing how long that will be, being immortal and all.


	5. Chapter 5

The lanterns and candles flickered in Klaus's office that was joined with his master bedroom. He sat at the large cherry wood desk and frowned over the stacks of papers maps and notes he had haphazardly strewn over the surface. Every few moments he would take a sip from the whiskey in his glass, glance down at another paper and let out a soft growl and frown even deeper.

Past the half open doors into the bedroom Caroline lay in a deep restful slumber, a dark sheet strewn over her slim frame as she had her arms wrapped around Klaus's pillow, burying her nose into it in her sleep. He had moved away from her several hours ago and wished desperately to just forget about everything and all his duties and go back to her and finally get some damned sleep.

But he could not, this needed dealing with. There had been an outstanding number of attacks at the borders of the small towns and cities on the outskirts of his castle. And it wasn't attacks on the people it was attacks against the guards, right for the hybrids. Anyone in their right minds knew it took at least three vampire or werewolves to subdue just one of his powerful hybrids. But quite a few had been killed in the last few months.

He had plenty, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he was being challenged. His wolf, the alpha inside of his very soul, demanded he go find those people and rip out their throats. But the man in him had to be logical and figure it all out, strategize.

What if they targeted his home next? With a glance through to doors to his sleeping wife his fist shattered the tumbler in its grip and he suppressed a deep snarl. If they came here, they will rue it. With another bout of determination flushing his body lauds returned to the papers littering his desk. Something was linking these attacks and someone had to have been sloppy, leaving a trace or clue behind.

"Elijah...Kol...Stefan..." he didn't speak loud, so as not to wake his wife, but loud enough so that his brothers would all come to his office so he could discuss this with them. Getting up from his chair he flashed to kneel beside Caroline, pushing a lock of hair from her beautiful serene face and kissing her temple. She stirred, but only enough to show a smile on her lips as she hugged the pillow closer to her naked body under the sheet.

Without another word or sound he flashed back to his office and closed the heavy doors silently, making sure they were secure as he looked over his brothers, all of them. For Elijah and Kol were his blood brothers but family went deeper than blood. Caroline taught him that. Years after marrying Caroline he had called Stefan his brother, it has slipped out and he had never bothered to take it back.

Caroline already thought of the Salvatore as her brother, he was her best friend and even her guard in most outings she had. They were almost inseparable to a point where Klaus had to ask if there was any reason he should rip out Stefan's heart. Both had vehemently denied anything and Klaus had let it go. His Caroline only gave herself to him, and she showed it every day.

Both Elijah and Kol had honestly laughed at him when Klaus had told him, saying it took him long enough to call him by that title. And truthfully, it had taken far too long in his eyes as well. Stern was a good man with dark past. And Klaus loved him as a brother just as his other two.

Klaus gestured to the desk in front of him, settling back in his chair and let the three of them look over the documents quickly. He put his fingertips together to create a steeple shape and touched his pursed lips as he watched them, the expressions going over their faces as they realized what he had a few weeks ago about the attacks.

The youngest original sat back in the chair across form Klaus' desk and mimicked his hands, leaning forward on the chair for his elbows to lean on his knees. His eyes filled with worry over what he could possibly do to help and not muck it up like he always seemed to do. Klaus noticed the look across Kol's face and so did Elijah who clapped his hand on the youngest's shoulder and looked over at Klaus. The brothers shared a silent conversation in a few silent moments.

"No clues or scents?" Stefan broke the silence as he leaned over the desk, palms outstretched on the top as he squinted down at the maps of the attacks, all close to castle but far enough to not be thought a big thing. Breaking the brother's eye contact as Klaus shook his head and glared at the papers, hoping they catch afire.

"Nothing, no scent, no clue...but I'm sure someone could have missed something. ..." he paused and looked over Kol, he was still looking at the floor in deep concentration over something. "Little brother," Kol's head snapped up fast enough to break it himself. "I want you to take a few hybrids, your pick, and go look at the last few sites. Take the ripper with you." Stefan looked at Klaus before nodding and then pushed off the desk, looking to Kol.

Kol shot up out of the chair and looked at his brother. "I won't let you down, Nik." Klaus looked him over, his expression softening slightly, enough to shock Kol and Stefan as he smiled gently at his younger brother.

"I know you won't, do you best, stay close to each other." Kol and Stefan both went to exit the room, going for the opposite door that led out into the halls. Before they exited though Kol looked back over his shoulder and locked eyes with Klaus.

"Family above all brother," with a small gust of wind they were both gone. That left Elijah and Klaus, the two eldest surviving Mikealson brothers alone in Klaus' office. And for a brief moment his shoulders slumped and he covered his eyes with his hands and let out a deep sigh. Elijah walking around the desk to lay a calming hand over his younger brothers shoulders to offer support.

They stayed like that for endless moments, one taking comfort and strength from the other. With a pat on his shoulder Elijah looked down at Klaus face, not tilted up to his as he reined in his emotions and became the emotionless hybrid king again. Neither spoke of the moment between them, they never did. It was understood that one brother loved and supported the other without restrictions and trusted to the ends of the earth.

As Klaus came out of himself he nodded to the door spatting him from his wife. "Elijah if someone thinks they are strong enough to attack closer to our home, I want you to take Caroline and the girls, all of them, and hide in our safe house..." Elijah spun his head around back to Klaus and nearly broke his own neck like Kol had. His brother couldn't be serious? Willingly being apart from Caroline? He would go stark mad in few days without her.

"Spare me the lecture and advice, you know I won't take it. The main thing is to keep her safe, all of them," Klaus insinuated that he knew and Elijah hung his head slightly.

"When did you find out?" Elijah asked softly, refusing to look his brother in the eye at the secret he had been keeping from him.

"When I found out about her or when I found her living within our walls?" Klaus raised his hand as Elijah opened his mouth to speak, silencing him for the moment. "It does not matter how I found out, just that I know. And brother...I no longer wish to waste energy on a pact broken so many centuries ago, simply be happy with her."

"Thank you brother" Elijah smiled as Klaus smirked back at him with that devil may care smile.

"And teach her some manners, if she's to become a lady of the court then she needs to act like such." Klaus eyes lost their short lived mirth as he stared at the door again. "Take them and leave when I tell you, Kol will go with you." he silently added, he couldn't lose another brother if whatever this was went south.

Many would think him overeating but over 1000 years old and never once did overreacting bite him in the arise, except with Caroline. The woman was made of steel she was. But he couldn't bear to lose her, she was after all, only a vampire. She was nearing her half century mark but she was still young in many eyes. He couldn't bear to see a mark, however small it may be, on her.

Elijah nodded, realizing yet again how in love his brother had become. "I'll protect them with my very last breath, if that shall ever come." he said almost cockily and it made Klaus slip into a small smile. Elijah took his leave and Klaus was left in his office alone. Missing the warmth from Caroline's body he distinguished the candles and lanterns and slipped under the sheets with her. Instantly her arms wrapped around his torso and she nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his scent and washing hers over his person. He only held her tighter to him and pressed his nose into her tangled golden mane.

Staring into the darkness Klaus didn't sleep, he couldn't, not with this ominous black cloud coming in from all angles and threatening his peaceful life. He had only just pronounced his queen. Maybe that was the reason? Someone deemed him weak because of his choice in mate? But Caroline had showed so many her veracity and stoic indifference as she killed those who attack her. But maybe that wasn't enough.

Or did he have someone on the inside, working his way through the secrets and rumors to get at him? He had no shortage of enemies and the list was raging since his first few days as a vampire. His parent's maybe? No, they had passed on, for good this last time, straight to oblivion and never to return.

Klaus pulled Caroline gently up on his chest, holding her in his arms like a protective vice as he watched the darkness and shows slowly creep behind door and corners as the sun began to rise. And just like every morning since he walked into that gym and found Caroline, he thanked whatever gods and spirits there were that he had been given such a bright piece of sunlight for his own kingdom of shadows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Through the wood and forest Stefan and Kol flitted through the early morning dawn light. Followed by five of their own most trusted hybrids. All of them gone before the human eye could even contemplate that there was a shadow moving off in the distance. Stefan's growing years moaned he was becoming faster, more agile. Not to mention he changed his diet a few decades back. Finally controlling the bloodlust to a point, with the help of his elder brother and Klaus. Now as they moved through the thick trees he almost smiled to himself at how fast and strong he was becoming the longer he lived.

Like a second shadow, Kol moved beside Stefan, keeping close to each other and branching off at the last second to avoid running straight through a tree. They had done it before of course, but they were looking for silence and downing a tree in the middle of a wood would not be very quiet.

The assigned hybrids spread out in a semi-circle as they followed the two vampires. Keeping their ears and eyes open for any sign of attack, though even with their advanced hearing and reflexes nothing could compare to the downright strength and speed of a true original. Try as they might with training and such, none of the hybrids could match up to the royal family. It just wasn't possible.

And the thought of escape? Overthrowing them? It had long since been discovered that, with the queen beside him, their sire was much more open to lesser punishments. And he did provide for them all, every one. There had been attempts, long before these hybrids had even thought of existing as such. And they had been thwarted, killed in an instant and with brutality only the King would show. One thing was always the same with the King; he was a brutal man when loyalty was thin.

So what did the last few generations do? They knelt at his feet and pledged allegiance, and any attempt to run or be 'free' would be answered with a flick of the wrist and a lost head. No one wanted that. When most still had families, small ones who didn't know if they had the werewolf gene or not. The ones, who would, at the age of 25, would be turned into the mixed half breeds.

But what was so wrong with that? Wanting to preserve your life? As well as your family and future generations? Hard time had befallen the world that was an understatement. The world had gone to ruin, more or less. And what kind of animal survived the fall? Vampires, werewolves, hybrids. So what was wrong with pledging your breed, for a chance at living?

The hybrids closed further in toward Kol and Stefan, an eerie feeling starting and becoming stronger the closer they got toward their goal. The latest attack had been towards the south, a few hundred miles within Texas. And that's where they were headed. They were a few miles from the location now but something wasn't right. It was well into the early morning, human farmers should be up and plowing fields and tending to livestock. But there was nothing. No sounds, no birds flying through the air looking for fallen seeds. No throaty moans coming from steers as their driven into the barn for milking, and no angry neighs and stomped hooves as horse are saddled or harnessed up for the day's work.

Kol felt it the same time the others did, he stopped instantly, the scent of blood wafting up to his senses from downwind. It had to be gallons for him to scent it with the wind coming from the other direction. Human blood, mixed with the livestock and rabid animals in the surrounded fields, lots of it.

With quick glance at Stefan they made their way slowly into the unknown, their hybrids forming a tight line behind them, hands on the hilts of silver swords and eyes searching for anything in the shadows. No one should be in them; the shadows were their territory, their birthright. And whoever or whatever this was seemed to be hiding in plain sight in the streaks left behinds by the brightening light of day.

With the brothers now on high alert, they searched for an unseen enemy. This was their domain, their kingdom that they protected and ruled with Klaus at the head. And no one could take that from them.


End file.
